disney_descendantsfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Prinsessa Audrey
Prinsessa Audrey Rose on yksi kaksi toinen antagonistit ja myöhemmin tukihahmo elokuvassa Descandents ja toistuva toinen antagonisti Descendants: Wicked World ja pääpahis Descendants 3, näyttelijä Sarah Jeffery. Hän tytär Princessa Aurora and Prinssi Phillip. Hän ei esiintynyt Descandents 2. Luonnollisesti kuninkaallinen ja erittäin luottavainen, hän on Prinssi Benin entinen tyttöystävä ja cheerleading-kapteeni Auradon Prepissä muokkauksin. Hänen tiedetään myös olevan suosituin prinsessa koulussa, ennen kuin Mal, Evie, Carlos ja Jay saapuivat. Hän on myös paras ystävä Lonnie ja Jane kanssa. Taustatieto 'Virallinen kuvaus' :Audrey on tytär Aurora (Prinsessa Ruusunen) ja Prinssi Phillip. Hän cheerleading kapteeni ja on muotikas. 'Luonne' Audrey on erittäin turha tyttö, jolla on taipumus liioitella huolta ja joka uskoo olevansa koulun kaunein tyttö. Kun Mal antoi muiden tyttöjen muunnelmat, hän oli järkyttynyt, ei siksi, että hän uskoi Malin olevan jotain tekemässä, vaan koska hän ei halunnut kenenkään kilpailevan hänen ulkonäöltään. thumb|Audrey on pääpahis [[Descendants 3.]] Hän oli heti epämukava ajatus VK: n tulemisesta, kritisoi niitä usein yksityisesti ja heidän edessään. Hän uskoo olevansa paha vanhempiensa surkeiden tekojen takia antamatta heille mahdollisuutta. Hän ei vain tarkoita VK: lle, vaan myös muille muille. Hän on erittäin vaativa ja halventava, kuten nauraa Janelle rumaista hiuksistaan ja haluaa olla huomion keskipiste. Hän vihaa epätäydellisyyttä ja nauttii kilpailusta ja selfies-ottelusta. Vaikka VK oli hyväksynyt, hän pysyi kateellisena heille, koska he saivat kaiken huomion, jonka hän on tottunut saamaan, ja hänellä on vaikeuksia yrittää selvittää ne. Hän jopa ei pitänyt siitä, kun Evie voitti Q.N.L.B. itsensä sijasta ja tuli epäilyttäviksi heille, kun CJ teki sarjan rikoksia Auradonin ympärillä. Hän on nopeasti kuvannut Mal siitä, syyttäen jopa häntä, kun Ben alkoi kadota. Tästä huolimatta hän osoittaa vahvaa moraalin tunnetta, kun hän kieltäytyi varastamasta kadonneita saaria Jakso 5 ja jopa tarjosi auttavansa maksamaan kupista, jonka Ben mursi todistaakseen, että nämä kaksi voisi olla huono, kysyen huolestuneena menossakö he vankilaan. Lisäksi hän välittää ystävistään, vaikka hän onkin töykeä. Useimmissa tapauksissa hän on kuitenkin kireä ja tyhjä, sillä hänellä on vähän kärsivällisyyttä muiden huijareihin. Tätä viedään edelleen, kun hän suunnitteli jalokiviä 5: lle VK: lle lahjaksi ystävyydelle ja tunsi syyllisyyttään epäreilusta Malin suhteen väärinkäsityksen takia. Turhamaisuudestaan huolimatta Audreylla on paljon empatiaa makaa pinnan alla. Sen jälkeen kun Maleficentin henkilökunta oli päässyt hänestä vapautumaan ja Hades palasi elämään, hän oli todella kauhistunut siitä, mitä hän oli tehnyt henkilöstön vaikutuksen alaisena, pyytäen sydämellisesti anteeksi Malia, Beniä ja muita VK: itä. Esiintymiset ''Descendants Kun roistojen lapset saapuvat Auradon Prepiin, hän oli vähiten hyväksyvä neljästä ja erityisen epäluuloinen Malista johtuen Benin vetovoimasta häneen. Turnauspelissä Audrey oli täysin kauhistunut kuullessaan, että Ben on juuri jättänyt hänet Malin puolesta ja käyttää sitten Chad kostautumia, mutta se ei toimi. Perhepäivänä Audreyn isoäiti; Kuningatar Leah saa selville, että Pahatarin tytär on saapunut Auradoniin ja on erityisen tyrmistynyt ahdistavien muistojen takia. Jännitys muuttuu väkivaltaiseksi, kunnes Evie ruiskuttaa häntä nukkuvaan juomaan. Sitten Audrey pilkkaa Malia Janeen kanssa ja kehottaa Malia kumottamaan taikuuden, jonka hän oli aikaisemmin suorittanut Janelle, jotta hiukset olisivat pitkät ja kauniit, jotta he kiusaisivat kiusaajansa pois. Benin kruunauksessa Audrey seisoo sivussa ja todistaja Mal vakuuttaa ystävänsä valitsevan hyvän puolen pahan sijaan ja äitinsä, Maleficentin tappion. Hän ja Mal kumartuvat sitten toisilleen kunnioituksesta, heidän vanhempiensa historia lopulta olkapäidensä takana. Sitten hän osallistuu jälkipuolueeseen, laulaen Set It Off -kavereidensa kanssa ja tanssimalla Jayn kanssa. Descendants: Wicked World Audrey palaa animaatio lyhyt-sarjaan ''Descendants: Wicked World, äänitetty Sarah Jeffery joka kuvasi häntä myös live-elokuvassa. Hän pysyy samana kuin hän oli elokuvassa, ja vaikka hän on edelleen ystävystymässä Malin ja Evieen, heidän antiikkansa voivat joskus päästä hänen hermoihinsa. Lisäksi hän on kateellinen siitä, kuinka paljon huomiota Villain Kids saa. Koko sarjan ajan hän on tottunut olemaan taipuvainen taianomaisiin väärinkäytöksiin, kuten iskemiseen räjähtävillä cupcakeilla tai saattamalla hiuksensa näyttämään kauhistuttavalta epäonnistuneella taikuudenmuodostuksella. Hänen myös näytetään noudattavan sääntöä virheessä, kieltäytymällä osallistumasta varkauteen ja vandalismiin, kun uskallaan. Ystävystyessään VK: ien kanssa hän lopulta alkaa epäillä heitä, kun tapahtui joukko outoja tapahtumia, jotka kaikki näyttävät osoittavan VK: iin, koska hän oli yksi ensimmäisistä, joka osoitti sormea heille ja väitti, että he olivat jotain (yhdessä Allyn kanssa) , Jane ja Jordan). Hänen todistettiin kuitenkin myöhemmin väärin, koska CJ paljasti olevansa hän, joka pilasi kaiken ja petti häntä yhdessä muiden kanssa. Vaikka hän epäilee Malia toisella kaudella, koska hänen korunsa on kirottu ja uuden VK: n nimeltä Zevon, joka otti sen hänen edukseen, hän tuli lopulta tajuamaan Malin toiminnan taustalla oleva tilanne ja anteeksi avoimesti hänelle, jopa paljastaen, että hän omistautti Jalokiviseinän ja hänen soittajanumeronsa VK: lle. Descendants 2 Vaikka Audrey ei esiinny '' Descendants 2 , hänet mainitaan useaan otteeseen. Jane: n mukaan paljastui, että Audrey meni kylpylälomalle Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather: n kanssa. Hänet mainitaan myös, kun Chad Hurmaava puhuu siitä, kuka haluaisi nimen "Kuningas Chad", saaden hänet itkemään ja suuttuaan siitä, että hän hajosi hänen kanssaan. Myöhemmin hän soittaa Chadille kertoakseen hänelle, että hän odottaa häntä Sherwoodin Metsässä korjaamaan hajonneen auton. '' Descendants 3 '' 'paljastetaan, että Audrey on kesäkoulussa, mikä tarkoittaa, että hän lähti kouluvuoden puolivälissä lopettamatta kyseisen vuoden koulutusta. Descendants 3 thumb|275x275px|Audrey Chadin kanssa Descendants 3 Kun Kuningas Benjamin ehdottaa Mal: lle, kun kaikki olivat tervetulleita uusiin VK: iin, sekä hän että isoäitinsä, kuningatar Leah, eivät ole tyytyväisiä uutisiin tai tulevaan kuningattareensa. Saatuaan isoäitinsä huutaakseen, Audrey tutkii vanhoja muistoja hänestä ja Benistä ennen kuin Mal tuli. Saatuaan selville, ettei hänestä tule koskaan kuningatar, hän menee museoon varastamaan kruunun, mutta sitten hänet kutsutaan Pahatarin Keppi: lle ja houkutetaan tavalla. (Queen of Mean). '' Sitten hän päättää saada takaisinmaksun Malille, ja hän kuljettaa itsensä Evien Mökki ja keskustelee Malin kanssa siitä, kuinka kaikki oli täydellistä, kunnes hän saapui. Kun Mal yrittää puhua hänen kanssaan, Audrey muuttaa häntä komeasti vanhaksi hagiksi ja lähtee. Sitten hän jatkaa osallistuessaan Jane: n syntymäpäiväjuhliin ja kyseenalaistaa heidän uskollisuutensa Maliin kaikista draamaista, joita VK: n mukana tuli. Tšad ilmoittautuu vapaaehtoistyöhön ennen kuin hän jatkaa kaikkien viettämistä Janein syntymäpäiväjuhlissa nukkumaan. Jane karkaa nukkuvan loitsun pysymällä alla Lumottu Järvi. Audrey menee sitten Benin luo ja yrittää voittaa hänet uudestaan, mutta se ei toimi ja hän muuttaa hänestä vihaisena pedon. Unen väittäminen on liian hyvä Auradonille, hän muuttaa ihmiset kiviksi. Audrey vie Chadin Keijumökkiin, missä hän ilmaisee raivonsa Malin kyvystä rikkoa loitsunsa ja Uman läsnäolo Auradonissa. Saatuaan lievän raivon ja hämmentävän Tšadin, Audrey päättää leikkiä VK: n kanssa. Hän hallitsee linnassa sijaitsevia panssaripukuja Malin, Evian, Jayn, Carlosin, Uma, Harry ja Gil voittamiseksi, mutta he voittivat panssaripuvut yhdessä, paljon hänen vihaansa. Tarkkaillessaan VK: ta, hän vihaisesti vangitsee Chadin kaapiin jättämättä huomion hänen perusteistaan hänen kanssaan. Hän ansaitsee VK: t Evie-mökin sisällä, kunnes Uma ja Mal rikkovat loitsun ihmisen ja Ursulan kuoren avulla vihaansa jälleen. VK: t etsivät häntä, mutta hän on salaperäisesti poistanut mökistä ja jättänyt Tšadin loukkuun sisälle. Hän vangitsee Celia Facilier ja pitää hänet panttivankina syöttää Mal taisteluun. Mal muuttuu lohikäärmeeksi, mutta Audrey alkaa etuna Pahatarin valtalla. Kun Uma käyttää kaulakoruaan aktivoidakseen ihmisen, Mal pystyy voittamaan hänet Hades Ember: llä. Tämä lopulta jättää hänet kuolemaiseen tilaan, mutta Hades kykenee herättämään hänet uudelleen. Myöhemmin hän anteeksi, kun Hades herättää hänet takaisin elämäänsä, kauhistuneena siitä, mitä hän oli tehnyt Malille, Benille ja kaikille, mutta on kuitenkin kiitollinen hänelle hänen henkensä pelastamisesta. Hän on läsnä, kun uusi kuningas ja kuningatar avaa esteen ja vapauttaa kaikki VK: t hyväksi. Tanssin aikana hän flirttailee ja tanssii yhdessä Harry Hook: n kanssa. Suhteet Asusteet Lainaukset Biisit ''Descendants Set_if_off_2.jpg|"Set It Off" (kanssa Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos De Vil, Ben) Descendants 3 Solot Qom.jpg|"Queen of Mean" Heb.jpg|"Happy Birthday" Ryhmä Biisit Btd.jpg|"Break This Down" (kanssa Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Uma, Ben, Harry, Gil, Celia, Jane, ja Doug) Cover.jpg|"Rotten to the Core (D3 Remix)" (kanssa Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Uma, Harry, Celia) Esiintymiset Elokuvat *Descendants'' *''Descendants 2'' (mainittu) *''Descendants 3'' Speciaallit *Audrey's Royal Return: A Descendants Short Story ''Descendants: Wicked World Galleria Trivia *Audrey on täysin päinvastainen hänen äitinsä.Vaikka hänen äitinsä on makea ja ystävällinen, Audrey on tyypillinen itsensä imeytyvä teini-ikäinen tyttö, joka Belle huomauttaa. Tästä huolimatta hän on sympaattisempi kuin Chad. *Audrey on kiistatta sen tärkein antagonisti ''Descendants '' sarjassa. *Nukketuotteissa ja animoiduissa shortseissa Audreylla on vaaleammat ruskeat hiukset ja vaaleamman ruskeanahka. *Descendants: Wicked World'' hänellä on vaaleampi ihonsävy ja vaaleampi hiusväri. *Audreyn pääväri on vaaleanpunainen, mikä liittyy naisellisuuteen ja prinsessa-aiheeseensa. **Audreyn sininen ja vaaleanpunainen värimallit viittaavat siihen, että Flora ja Merryweather taistelevat värin puolesta äitinsä syntymäpäiväpukuun, vaikka Audrey suosii enemmän vaaleanpunaista väriä. *Audrey on ainoa prinsessa koko pääosassa. *Hänellä on oma novellinsa ennen kolmiosaa, nimeltään Audrey's Royal Return. *Belle ei ikinä tykännyt hänestä. *''Jakso 14, hänet näytetään olevan nopea vaihtaja, ja hän julisti lapsena ollessaan, että hän vaihtoi vaipan kahdessa sekunnissa. *Vaikka Audrey ei esiintynyt toinen elokuva huolimatta siitä, että hänet on mainittu useita kertoja, hän ilmestyi kolmas elokuva. **Jatko perustelee poissaolon sanomalla, että hahmo oli kylpylälomalla Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. ***Tätä seurataan myöhemmin elokuvassa, kun Chad saa puhelun sanomalla, että hänellä on tyhjä rengas Sherwood Metsä: ssä. *Kirjassa ''Freddie's Shadow Cards osoittaa olevansa johtava alto Auradon Acapella -ryhmässä. *Hänen nimensä tarkoittaa "jalo". *''Rise of the Isle of the Lost'', Audrey eroaa Chadista. *Audrey, Mal, Evie, Ben, Uma ja Freddie ovat ainoat merkit, joilla on sooloja. **Audrey, Mal, Ben ja Uma ovat ainoat, joilla on enemmän kuin yksi soolo. *Aikaisemmassa käsikirjoitusluonnoksessa Audreyn nimi oli alun perin Gigi. *Yhden asuntolan huoneessa esitetyn kuvan mukaan Audrey tunsi Benin, koska hän oli pieni. Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Nainen Hahmot Luokka:Descandents Hahmot Luokka:Descandents: Wicked World Hahmot Luokka:Descandents 2 Hahmot Luokka:Isle of Lost Hahmot Luokka:Return to isle of the lost Hahmot Luokka:Escape From the Isle of the the Lost Hahmot Luokka:Auradon lapset Luokka:Auradon Prep Opiskelijat Luokka:Auradon Pahikset Luokka:Pahikset Luokka:Prinsessat Luokka:Kuniinkaalliset Luokka:Rose Perhe